


The Adventure of the Consulting Woman (Cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Crossdressing, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read this piece a while back and loved the idea of Sherlock crossdressing for a case and taking it very seriously. Really nice OC in this piece. John's reaction to Sherlock in girl clothes is awesome. </p><p>As a result....a fic cover was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Consulting Woman (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Consulting Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401171) by [DancingGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/pseuds/DancingGrimm). 
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Consulting Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401171) by [DancingGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/pseuds/DancingGrimm). 



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/consult2_zps38b8ed1f.jpg.html)


End file.
